chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Of The Cops
The Chuckle Brothers become Police Officers. Plot Paul and Barry are in a police academy where they are being briefed by their chief about their last day of training as PCSO's (Police Community Support Officers), they are scalded for their misuse of the notebooks (by turning them into flip books) and for the state of their shoes, They are then briefed as to what they're supposed to look out for on the streets, which are proudly explained by rival PCSO Oswald Potter (portrayed by Adam Brown), alongside a derogatory comment made by Barry about making sure shirts are tucked in at all times. They are informed of a crime spree being acted out by a master of disguise, but are told not to do anything at the sign of trouble, as "they'd have call the proper police in", upon dismissal, Paul has fantasies of winning the "Cadet Of The Week" trophy, only to be coldly interrupted by Potter who says they have as much chance of winning as he does of turning into a monkey, Barry then sarcastically offers him a banana. When they actually leave the police academy (after finishing "breakfast" in the form of a hot dog"), the chuckles are contacted by PSCO Potter, who claims a suspect has been sighted leaving a shop with a large box. the chuckle's investigate, upon arrival, they intercept the man described by Potter, to realise that it's really the chief carrying a birthday present for his wife, he informs them that a shipment of "Nut Crunchies" has been stolen. Potter then ensues to provide the Chuckle's with false information, such as leading them to a youth they think is intent on littering, and clamping a woman's car because it was on double yellow lines which they had painted themselves. The Chuckle's proceed to follow old laws,and are scalded by the Chief for throwing tomatoes at a woman who is revealed to be his wife, they explain that she broke the "Anti-whistling law", until told proudly by Potter that the law was abolished in 1801. The Chuckle's are contemplating about how they'll never win the cup, until Barry sees the chief drop his wallet, and Potter suspiciously picks it up. They then walk to a house that has its front door wide open, and Barry goes confidently to notify the occupant of the house, but as a result, gets locked in, and ultimately realises that he is in the Chief's house, the Chief, having been locked out, attempts to climb through a window, when Paul mistakes him for a burglar, he radio's Barry to warn him, but he tries to tell Paul that isn't a crook, which he mistakes as Barry implying that "He has a book", after a failed plan to catch the Chief (with the thought of him still being a criminal), the Chief radio's Potter and says he's apprehended "2 Burglars", Potter arrives and attempts to arrest the Chuckle's, when the Chief's wallet falls out of his pocket, and Barry points out that he picked it up when the Chief dropped it, and pulled a "Nut Crunchie" from his breast pocket, implying that he was the thief, they then find that Potter's moustache and glasses are fake, which signifies that he is the genuine master of disguise, he is then apprehended by the Chuckle's, ultimately restoring the Chief's faith in them. The episode ends with Paul holding the trophy as the Chief is about to present it, and asks if Paul has finished cleaning it yet, Barry is then rewarded the trophy, while having his photo taken, Paul then photobombs before the credits roll. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 21 Category:Episodes Written By Julian Dutton Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances